


Hetalia High: The Bachelor Auction

by MyNameisChristmas



Series: Hetalia High [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bachelor Auction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameisChristmas/pseuds/MyNameisChristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the American version of Gakuen Hetalia, there's fun to be had at the reluctantly participated in, Bachelor Auction to raise funds for the school.</p><p>EDIT: I started this in the midst of 15 year old hetalia obsession, find some of it laughable now and don't really find it sensible to try and continue after such a long time, I /will/ be writing hetalia fics, and I do still feel the same about the characters' relationships, so if there was something about this you were interested in i'm sure you can find something else similar on my profile in time, as well as original fantasy fiction! </p><p>But this fic is !! DEAD !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

On a normal day at a particular high-school the sound of heavy footsteps rang through the hall as Gilbert Beilschmidt came tearing down to a certain locker, to ask a, specific question, of a distinct girl, 

By the name of Elizaveta Hédeváry. 

He came to a screeching halt, sliding on the heels of his sneakers as she placed a book down on the shelf carefully and, -used to this behavior from him by now- calmly turned to look at him, her long brown hair swaying a bit at the movement. 

"Yes?" 

"Eliza! I did not hear right about your fundraiser!! Tell me I did not!" 

Elizaveta, was one of the most independent and delightful, if not a bit quick-tempered girls in school, and was on the committee for school-related, after school activities. 

She had indeed organized the annual fundraiser as a bachelor auction, much to many of the boys dismay. 

"And what did you hear?" 

"A bachelor auction? How lame is that! Besides what's this that all the boys are required to participate??" 

He anxiously tugged at his scarf and ruffled his strange silver hair, a tough to define look behind his bright red eyes, being the only albino kid in the whole school did quite the opposite of harm to his self esteem, he thought himself a rarity like no other. 

"I would obviously be the best bachelor but- ...what about the wimpy boys who are-...are nervous about it, eh?" 

She rolled her eyes at him and leaned on the open door to her locker, "You are the first to complain to me Gilbert." 

He was a bit surprised to hear this, and blinked blankly at her for a moment. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes of course I'm sure!!" she snapped, swatting him with the jacket in her arms and going back into her locker, "Now do calm down and get to your class." 

He shrugged his shoulders, "This is a terrible idea, I have warned you!" 

"Go to class Gilbert! You're wasting your time-" 

"You want to be sure I'm in the auction so you can bid on me don't you." as soon as he finished his sentence, he tore off back down the hall, laughing loudly so as to avoid her answer. 

"You are so full of it!!" she shouted after him, slamming her locker door shut. 

"Hello beautiful." 

The boy standing directly behind her locker door in wait for her to close it nearly scared her out of her wits, she grabbed him by his collar entirely out of reflex and just about lifted him off of his feet. 

Feliks Łukasiewicz blinked widely and brushed his straight blonde hair -a bit on the longer side- out of his face, clearly unable to free himself from her grip, "Your reflexes are like, sharper then ever," he said as she rolled her eyes somewhat and let go of him slowly, "Is there ever gonna be a time surprising you doesn't turn out to be near life threatening?" 

"Likely not, Feliks." she said brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes she'd just given him. 

"What was Gilbert over here for?" he looked out in the direction he had run and now disappeared from sight, "Did he hear about the fundraiser?" he said clapping, "does it totally piss him off??" 

Elizaveta sighed, fixing her hair, "By the looks of it." 

Feliks hopped up and down a bit and held a hand out to her for a high-five, "Righteous!!" 

She just looked at him, "I thought it would be fun.." 

He calmed down a bit and slipped his hand into his pocket, "It will be!" he said poking her in the shoulder with the other hand, "We'll learn so much, and you totally get to play matchmaker, only.....only from a distance. You got like, your practically couples, official couples, people who stare at each other across a classroom, awkward people who would never end up with anybody unless you shoved them into each other while they're walking-" 

"I'm gonna have to stop you there." she said as she started walking, "This is about raising money for school not trying to pair off your classmates, you won't be interfe-" 

"So I have to get bidding wars going to make more money!!" he shouted, catching a few glances from the others in the hall as he trotted along beside her, 

"No, Feliks." she sighed, "You won't be interfering." 

"Says you-" he muttered, 

"What was that?" she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it half to death, 

"AH-..o-OKAY-..!" he said wincing; she eased up on her grip, 

"Don't hold my hand Lizzie, people will think we're like, a couple or something, ....Miss "I'm not trying to create romance drama"-OW." 

She easily crushed his hand again before letting go and walking a step ahead of him, "Don't joke Feliks," she looked back over her shoulder with a small smile, "You're my best friend." 

He laughed and tried to catch up to her, but she continued taking a step ahead, "As if," he stumbled a bit before returning to a leisurely pace, "You would eat me alive!!" 

She slowed down as well and walked next to him the rest of the way to their next class, "Well, you definitely don't underestimate me."


	2. Auction Day

"Oh, I don't know if I'm ready to go out there, is it starting already? Why don't they have a teacher do this?" Tino Väinämöinen rambled on anxiously as Berwald Oxenstierna fixed his bow-tie and suit blankly, "Who's idea was this? Do we have to be in the auction too??" 

"No." Berwald stood up straight again to tie his own tie, "Just c'lm d'wn, you'll be f'ne." 

"Is it starting now??" 

"Yes." 

"I wish we had a teleprompter, then I wouldn't forget to say anything!" 

Tino smiled hopefully, 

"This 's th' school's f'ndraiser, n't an awards sh'w." 

Berwald reminded him before pushing him out from behind the curtain, Tino sliding on the heels of his dress shoes. 

Sadık Adnan sat backstage boredly, waiting for the other boys to catch up. 

"Is every one of you late??" 

Heracles Karpusi walked up behind stage slowly, he glanced around for a moment, and upon seeing Sadık, stopped in his tracks, and simply stood at the opposite side of the thin amount of stage that was still hidden behind the curtains, refusing to take a step nearer. 

"It had to be you, didn't it?" Sadık said narrowing his eyes at him slightly, "You had to be first." 

Heracles pretended not to hear him, but decided to reply nonetheless. 

"If the others were not late we wouldn't have a problem." 

Sadık sighed slightly and rolled his eyes, "What part of 'get here 10 minutes early' is so hard to understand?" 

Just as he'd spoken those words the other boys began to file in, -if you can call it that, as disorderly as it was- all making quite a bit of noise. 

"Is it starting yet?" 

"THE BEST BACHELOR IST HERE-" 

"Gomenasai, my sister needed my help.." 

"WELL I'M THE HERO!" 

"You guys are awfully loud.." 

"Is there some sort of line up?" 

"Blimey, there's a lot of us-" 

"Bonjour mon amis~.." 

"Don't touch me you frog-" 

There was a lot of chatter until a sharp whisper rang through the whole space backstage, 

"Everyone _shut up_...mein gott, this is a curtain not a wall, if we are not quiet they can hear us." Ludwig Beilschimdt narrowed his eyes at the crowd, making his way through to the front, "Please contain yourselves." 

Gilbert, -who was standing near the front- spoke next, in a hushed tone. "Hallo little brother.." a wide smirk spread across his face, "What are you doing in the line up and not organizing?" 

Ludwig just stared at him, "That is beyond me." 

The Beilschmidt brothers were the same age, but acted very differently; Gilbert _was_ a bit older, whereas Ludwig acted much older; the two would butt heads a bit in classes together; their sisters, -a year below them in school- Monika and Maria, didn't get along much better. 

Ludwig looked at all the other boys crowed backstage in their formal wear and shook his head, turning to Sadık. 

"Is there a line up?" 

The other nodded and handed him a piece of paper with the list, that was sitting on the small fold up table with him. 

As Ludwig attempted to gather the others in line for this peculiar show to start, the girls started to walk into the gymnasium, snickering a bit to themselves and each other about the upcoming events; 

Unlike the boys, very few of the girls grew nervous of what was to come. But one of the most nervous however, was Elizaveta, sitting at her very own table with the other organizers and watching carefully, in hopes that all will go well. 

As Berwald pushed Tino to the mic, there was one...or a few, others who weren't in place as the boys lined up and the girls sat down with their friends at the round tables. 

Feliks Łukasiewicz, Maria Beilshcmidt, and Marianne Bonnefoy had gathered out of sight, anxious to stir up trouble, or more pointedly, _Romance_ , and therefore some teen drama. 

"So what is it we're doing?" Maria snickered quietly, "Why do we have the silly Pole instead of Isabel?" 

Marianne smiled smugly, "Isabel wanted to focus on the event, remember?" 

"Okay.." Maria took a vacant glance at Feliks, then looked him up and down skeptically, "Why him?" 

Feliks stared blankly. 

"How about the fact it was like, my idea?" 

Marianne chuckled at Maria for a moment before asking a question, "Feliks, what is it exactly are we doing?" 

Maria crossed her arms over her chest as Feliks spoke again. 

"Starting bidding wars, or otherwise convincing someone to bid on someone you think they should go out with?" 

Maria smiled at him a bit reluctantly, "Awesome!" 

Marianne rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous." 

Feliks tilted his head to the side somewhat, looking at her and placing his hands on his hips. 

"But C'est magnifique~!" she finished, clapping her hands lightly enough not to make a sound. 

Quite a few of the girls were a class younger than the boys, but Natalia Arlovskaya, Laura Jansen, Irina Chernenko, Xiao Mei Wang, Lien Chung, and Michelle Laroche had younger _brothers_ , 

While Erika Zwingli was a younger sister to Basch and Heidi Zwingli, (twins,) and had a twin brother by the name of Eric. 

Maria looked at Feliks again, more curiously than skeptically. 

"Aren't you supposed to be backstage?" 

Feliks smirked obviously, "I know the line up, I'll keep track of when I should be getting up there." 

The two girls rolled their eyes, "This will not end well for you, will it~?" Marianne asked smirking back, 

"We shall see." Feliks finished as Tino, on stage, accidentally stumbled into the podium, and stood up quickly. 

"Hello everyone!" he said nervously, the mic echoed his voice through the large room. 

Berwald leaned over the mic from behind him, "Fell'w st'dents." he said with a small nod to the crowd of girls. 

Tino fumbled with the papers Elizaveta had given him, "Welcome to our fundraiser! I'm sure you girls are excited!" he said chuckling, "As you may or may not be knowing, all male students are required to participate, and you girls will be, well, doing the bidding, and hopefully you have enough, funds, for us to raise!" 

As he finished his statement Berwald nudged him a bit roughly in the arm; Tino broke into a whisper, covering the mic with his hand "What? did I say something wrong?" 

"S'y som'th'ng th't makes 't s'und less like us guys h've been tak'n c'ptive.." 

"O-oh um..." 

Sadık poked his head out from behind the curtain, "Get on with it!!" 

A bit of laughter broke out amongst the tables below and he gave a small wink and smile before disappearing behind the curtains again. 

Tino took his hand off the mic and looked out at the room again, 

"Again, all of us boys are participating and that means, aside from Berwald, Sadık and I, and anyone who was perhaps sick, or could not be making it tonight, girls, you can get a date with pretty much any guy in school, ...so, let's get started!" 

He glanced over at Berwald in hopes of a look of approval, but only found a mildly unsettling stare, and smiled guiltily.


End file.
